The present invention relates generally to suspended ceiling systems and more particularly to a novel ceiling panel that is designed to create a sinusoidal free form ceiling structure.
Suspended ceiling systems typically include grid members that provide for oppositely extending ceiling panel support flanges. The grid members are interconnected to form a grid and are suspended from the structure of a building with wire hangers or rods. In these systems, the edges of the ceiling panels are installed by laying the panels in the grid opening created by the grid members. Once the ceiling panels are installed into the grid, a uniform ceiling surface is created. Suspended ceiling panels are manufactured from gypsum or slag wool fiber and are designed to conceal pipes, wiring and the like, while still allowing access to the concealed space above the ceiling. Typical ceiling panels are fabricated out of sound deadening and insulating material and are designed to meet fire safety codes. The acoustical panels are planar in appearance and do little to enhance a room""s dxc3xa9cor. The acoustical panels also may include surface impressions and markings to enhance their appearance. When the panels are installed in the grid, the overall appearance of the ceiling is a generally planar. Prior art panels do not provide for a ceiling system that creates a sinusoidal free form ceiling structure.
This invention may be described as a novel ceiling panel that is used with a corresponding grid system to create a sinusoidal free form ceiling structure. The panels, when installed in the grid system create the appearance of moguls and are designed to enhance the appearance of retail and office space that utilize suspended ceilings to conceal the building structure. The free form ceiling is a grid system made up of curving tee members and preformed curved panels. The grid members curve in predefined radii into which formed panels are placed. The frame is formed from individual curved grid members that meet at their respective ends to form intersections. The grid members are rigid preformed members that are curved so that when interconnected a curve is formed. Alternatively, a standard planar grid system with variable length extension posts attached to the grid can be utilized to secure the free form panels. The panels are square when viewed in plan view but have a curved cross-section about all or part of the panels. The panels can be fabricated out of plastic, metal, glass reinforced gypsum, woven or non-woven mesh or fabric and can be opaque or translucent. In order to fill in the openings created by the sinusoidal grid members, the panels are rotated until they fit into their respective opening. The preferred panels are designed so that the four corners of the panel all lie in the same plane, although the corners can be designed to lie in independent planes. A ring shaped escutcheon can be used at grid member intersections to create openings in the ceiling system so, for example, a lighting or sprinkler system can be installed.
These and other aspects of this invention are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and are more fully described in the following specification.